A Lonely Road
by A guy named Mike
Summary: Craft Lawrence and the Wise Wolf, Holo are traveling, but soon find themselves in a wild night-LEMON-Spice and Wolf-I have decided to continue this story, starts with a lemon but will end even stronger.
1. Wolf and night time Stop

Guys! I know a lot of people haven't gotten into Spice and Wolf yet, but its an amazing anime! They keep the very noticeable romance to a cute and subtle minimum, while expressing upon it with the action scenes and emotional moments! Its only in its second season, so if you have yet to wach it, go on and start. Its amazing, you won't be sorry!

LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON

You've been warned :)

Lawrence looked down the road infront of the cart. The horizon was a blurry mixture of dark purples and blues, the evening sky glistening with the hundreds of twinkling stars. The moon was but a small thin crescent, glowing faintly from behind the cloudy sky, yet the setting sun warmed his back. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Mountains on both sides reminded him of the valley he traveled, and the wind blew lightly through the trees, tossing his light hair gently. As his horse trotted his cargo down the dirt path, he looked over to his right. She had the body of teenage girl, with the tail, ears and teeth of a wolf. Holo sat with one leg over the other, a coy smile on across her lips, and her ears erect. She swished her long beautiful tail around, and occasionally flipped her long red hair out of her eyes.

The Pagan goddess of the harvest. She once lived in the far north, but traded a happy life for one of work-helping to keep the wheat growing and the harvest healthy. Holo The Wise Wolf. She was even more beautiful than the weather, mountains, and sky that surrounded them. "Well, we have a few more days until we get to the next town. Hopefully the weather keeps up and we won't have to struggle to save the cargo!" Lawrence looked over his shoulder to the back of the cart-full of fox furs and wheat.

"I guess we'll need to set up camp, huh?" He gave a slight chuckle in Holo's direction.

"I guess so, not much else we can do." She smiled at him, but went back to being silent.

"Holo, are you okay? You haven't said much today."

She lowered her head, sighed, then in an almost whispered tone, "we made a deal. That you would take me back home, to the north."

Lawrence was a bit lost, "yes we made a deal. And we _are _heading north."

The young goddess looked to him-tears welling up in her eyes. "I know. Thats just it. Soon, i'll be but a memory to you."

He was taken back a bit, he had rarely seen her like this! Her normal attitude was to mock him, or show him up-but in flirtatious manner-always trying to help. She was always so confident, always so absolute. And here she was-Holo, The Wise Wolf, nearly in tears.

"Lawrence, I don't want to leave you.." She whispered, clearing up the tears. He scooted close to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Holo...we made a deal. I would take you home. Back to the north, but if you choose to stay, thats on you!" He ran his fingers through her long, red hair and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Holo, I don't want to leave you." She looked up at him. A sincerity in her eyes, "really?" He smiled, kissed her again, but this time on the lips. He ended the quick kiss- "what do you think?" All she could do was smile, and hug him. "Haha, alright we better stop and rest for the night."

He pulled the cart over near a tall oak tree and hopped out. _I really just kissed her..._ A mild disbelief. Something he had been trying to do for months now, just happened in the blink of an eye. He tied the horse to the tall, aged oak, then proceded to build a fire-all the while thinking about how he had just kissed the girl of his dreams. _Normally she flirts around, always trying to tease me-but never letting me get so close..._ Holo was always a mystery. The night Lawrence found her, she was naked. Nothing to cover her, and she felt right at home. But then she stole his best clothes. She would flirt, light an emotion they both felt, but she never let it pass on into anything was a indeed a mystery.

The fire was started, the horse fed, and at long last-night had fallen. The small patch of twinkling stars quickly grew into an army-thousands of bright and shiny specks, all dotting across the dark blue and black sky. But with the disappearance of the day time sun, came the cooling breeze and eery shimmer of the night time moon. And what a moon it was, nothing worth looking at of course. It was far to small tonight. Yet, it made this valley seem, warm. A bit romantic.

Holo was laying down near the fire. The warm, red glow casting brilliant shades upon her light skin. Lawrence thought for a second as he stood near the cart. _She's amazing. The hell with it, I love her! Hmm, I wonder if she feels the same. _He reached into the cart, and pulled out a shiny and fresh red apple. The sweet and delicious morsel that she craved every day. "Holo, would you like an apple?" He held it out to her, smiling. She stood and just looked at it. It shone in a bright red-certainly a ripe treat. But she didn't reach for it.

"Lawrence?.." She looked away from the apple and into his eyes. Then, she slapped his hand, causing him to drop the apple, and before he could react-she had closed the gap and pressed her lips to his, locking them in an embrase like no other. He fell to the ground, her on top of him, and broke the kiss, "Holo?" She didn't reply-she just went in for another kiss, this time allowing her tongue to travel into his mouth, exploring it as her lips danced with his. Her hands ran through his hair, and slowly made their way down, into his pants. He could feel her small fingers gently caress his growing member. Ohh the ecstasy! Like nothing he had ever experienced! She tore her face from his, pulled her hands free and began removing her clothes.

She practically ripped her shirt as she struggled to get free and return to him. And soon enough, her clothes were off-everything. Lawrence had seen her naked before, and always been aroused, but this was in a new light. And things felt so much different. Her hands struggled as she began removing his clothes, but he stepped in and helped remove them. By the end of it, they both laid in the grass near the fire, fully exposed. He was rock hard, and she ground her small hips into his, pressing his erect cock into her swollen pussy. She was dripping wet, and pretty much just glided over his shaft. "Lawrence, I need you..please?" He gazed at her, those beautiful eyes begged for it, and he did to. "Anything for you." Then he flipped her over, _but first i'll tease you like you have done to me. _

He went down, his face between her legs and began licking at her tender and wet pussy. She had managed to keep herself well shaved. He began flicking his tongue and kissing at her with amazing skill. Holo squirmed and bucked, arching her back and gasping for breath, "Lawrence! Ohh, ohh yes!"

Through clenched teeth she moaned and breathed. He kept on, but added his fingers, rubbing her clit with just enough pressure to get her on the edge, but keep her from the climax. "Ahh! Lawrence! Please!" She pushed her hips up one more time, and Lawrence licked her harder, this time penetrating her tight walls with three fingers. She moaned out and began to cum, an explosion of intense sexual furry. "Ohh! Ohh! Yes! Mmmm, ahh..Lawrence..." She laid on her back, quivering from the waves that pulsed over her. He leaned close to her ear, "your turn."

She pushed him onto his back, still shaken up a bit, but she grabbed his cock with one hand. A small dribble of pre-cum oozed from the swollen tip and onto her hand. Holo lowered her head to his large shaft, lapping at the juice he had already let out. As she licked and kissed at the head, he let out small gasps, moaning quietly. "Ohh Holo, its amazing." She quit the licking motion, "amazing? Not even close." She opened her mouth wide, pulling in as much as she could, slightly gagging as she began to bob her head on his large dick. "Ohh!" his silent moans quickly turned into load exclamations as she sucked and licked his shaft. She pulled it out, and stroked it, toying with his balls as she pumped her hand around the shaft. "Holo! I'm close!" Now _he _was the one arching his back. She ran her tongue along the entire length before kissing the tip and letting him unload into her mouth. She sucked and sucked, bringing every last drop into her mouth-then all at once, she swallowed it.

He was panting, dripping sweat from all over. "Ohh, god Holo." But she didn't answer him. She just took his softening member in her hand and laid on top of Lawrence. "Is it over so soon? I was hopping you could make me cum a little bit more!" Lawrence sat up with her on his lap, and began sucking on her nipples, and playing with her breasts. She purred and moaned, and rubbed her clit a bit as he sucked on her tender breasts. Already, his softening cock began to grow back out, harder than before. "Ohh Lawrence, you _do _know what your doing!" she got off of his lap and went to the cart, placing both hands on the edge, and poking her ass out-her tail wagging. "C'mon, don't keep me waiting!"

He pretty much rushed to her, grabbing her waist and with one fluid motion-rammed his entire length into her tight, velvet vice. "Ahh!" she dropped the moans, these were screams. As he pushed into her and held her tight, she pushed back. His hips went forward, hers went back. Every single inch went into her.She looked back over her shoulder and watched him as they repeated the motion. His penetration was the best thing she had ever felt, and it got a little bit better. Lawrence leaned into the motion and gave it more power, and bit more of a grind. This slowed his speed, but he was able to reach around and hold both of her tits, he gently squeezed, playing and toying with her erect nipples. He bit her neck lightly and rammed into her tight cunt a few more times. "Ahh! Ahh! OHH! LAWRENCE! AHHH!"

He was building her up again, but this time they would cum at the same time. He pulled out and gave her ass a nice hard slap, "you wanna cum? Fuck me."

He laid down next to the fire, motioning her over to him. And she obeyed. In half a moment, she was the one on top, placing his throbbing cock at the entrance to her beautiful shaved pussy. She was dripping wet, more than she was when he made her cum earlier. She pressed him into her, and came down on top of it with a scream of pleasure, "Ahh! Yes!" Her hips rocked, pushing and pulling his member into her and bringing them both closer and closer. As she fucked him from the top, yelling out in total ecstasy, he sat up and held her. "Ohh! Ohh! Yes-", her moans became muffle kisses as Lawrence pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her hair, and gently bit her bottom lip. They were almost there, the climax built up as she road his hard cock, and finally, she gave one last effort-they both came. He released his seed deep with her and she came all over his cock.

Panting and exhausted, she collapsed on top of his chest, his dick still within her tight, young depths.

They fell asleep by the fire, holding each other.


	2. Wolf and continued Journey

So as some of you know, I decided to quit writing lemons. I retract that statement. But rather than the usual one-shot-nothing-but-sexy-sex lemons, I thought I could continue this story. And so I will, but I would like to say sorry for a delay, I know a few of you wanted me to continue this! And I would like to thank all my readers! :D With out you, i'm nothing.

Enjoi

Lawrence woke before Holo-he was awakes before the sun had reached the tops of the mountains that circled him. Yet the cool crisp air kissed him awake, and the pink-orange sky bid the night hours goodbye as the sun readied itself to reclaim it's spot in the sky once more. He stood and began to pack away anything the two of them had removed from the cart during their night. As he finished placing items in the cart, he pulled out some oats for his horse to eat before another long day of travel.

As his horse fed, and Holo slept, he sat at the bottom of the tree his horse had been tethered to and rested his eyes. The army of birds that danced around the valley sang to him. The chirping and fluttering as they flew about. He didn't have many pleasures as a traveling peddler, but this was one of them. Peace. Nature's beauty to grace him upon the days start. Though he slept better in a tavern, he would much rather wake up to this.

"Well are you going to just lay about all day?"

He opened his eyes. His horse was ready to travel, standing in front of his cart. The smoldering coals from the nights fire had been doused with water, and the small cot they had slept on was the cart-with the cover tied down covering the fox furs and other valuable goods. Holo was wide awake standing before him.

He blinked, "how long was I out?"

She held out her hand, "implying I know when you first woke up?"

He took her hand and stood. "Right, well we better get moving." He looked to the hills, with half the sun already exposed. Lost time, but it didn't matter. The duo both took their seats in the cart, and began the days march towards town.

She hadn't said anything. The sun sat higher up, illuminating the vast valley road they would ride on. Hours of mutual silence. _Ehmm_. He coughed a bit, trying to coax some sort of communication. And though her ears twitched, she said nothing. _Well that didn't work. Perhaps a more direct approach. _

"Did you sleep well?" He cocked his head to one side and moved his eyes to her.

"Yes. You make a fine blanket." She gave a slight smile.

"So you weren't cold? Thats good." _Rrrrr _His stomach growled. "Guess I should have eaten breakfast, huh?" Holo giggled a bit, "you always act so foolishly." She reached into her pocket and pulled out an apple, then tossed it to him. Lawrence struggled to snatch the bright red fruit out of the air, but once he had it in his hand, he smirked. "An apple? No surprise there." He took a bite, and with that they reverted to silence once again.

Hours passed by. The end of the valley was in sight, and the town in which Lawrence wished to do trade in was just beyond that. The sun still warned his skin, though the evening air began to cool him down. Still silent though, he began to think of the previous night. _Maybe we shouldn't have gone so far. Holo hasn't said much today, as if she's ignoring me..._ He furrowed his brow. "Holo, is somethi-" She slapped the palm of her hand to his mouth, "shhh!"

He saw her ears twitch, and she showed her fangs. The next few feet had the road surrounded with thick bushes and short trees, all full of leaves. They moved, but not with the wind. "Stop the horse." Her voice cut like a knife. Lawrence pulled the reins and brought the horse to a halt. "What? What is it?" Holo sniffed the air, scanning it for a scent. "Bandits."


End file.
